Taste of Temptation
by Outcast-Loser
Summary: His scent was invading Erik's senses, and it took more will than he liked to admit to stop himself from devouring the blue eyed man before him. ChErik, Vampire!AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **X-Men: First Class Ruined my life! DX (Not seriously...er, sort of?)**AU- Vampires, creatures of the dark  
><strong>

I have to read a few books as my summer assignment into AP Writing and Composition, so I plucked out a few and Dracula was on the list (Seeing as I loooooove Anne Rice's work, both the vampire chronicles and not) and I honestly couldn't stop giggling as I read the first few journal entries up to when Johnathan sees the sisters and how Dracula reacts XD If you've read the book before then...just ignore the little bits that happen after the encounters.

For those that haven't read it, it goes in the format of various writing-from journal entries to letters. This story will Vary from those formats to actual narrations Each letter-note-narration is seperated ((sorry if it's confusing))

**Enjoy!~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- Journey To The End<strong>

_Charles Xavier's Journal_

_May 3._ I got a letter from her a week ago. It chilled me to the bone, and only a few lines where scrawled on the faded and torn parchment. I've taped it to the end of this entry to keep it safe. It seems my dear Raven has been taken by this man-this so called "Master Lensherr". I've been worried sick since she departed two months ago; I should have known something was amiss when she never wrote or called or tried to contact me! My dearest Raven... I can't help but feel like I've failed her somehow, like she needed me and called for me but I never came to her side...

Besides that, I have the envelope that she used with the address written on the left hand side. I'm on my way as I write on train to Germany, passing many beauteous plains and fields.

Did Raven see this before she was taken?

It hurts, _good Lord_ it hurts when I think about Raven, with her sharp blue eyes, curled blonde hair, rosy cheeks and her charming laugh. It hurts to think that someone could have stolen the light of her eyes, the innocence of her heart and soul...

I should stop this train of thought before I get worse, I'm already tearing up.

Lucky for me I know a few strands of German. The women in the compartment across from my own seem to have taken a liking for me. It's funny, in a way, how they speak to me though. They kept telling me little legends of Germany, telling me to buy one thing or another to keep myself safe. The oldest woman there, with silver hair and clothed in many layers was the one to ask me where I was going.

"Lensherr Manor." I had replied.

Their stunned, terse silence frightened me. The senior of the group, the one that I had talked to, broke the silence with a wet, sickening cough.

"Here, my son, take this." She had said and gingerly handed me a very beautiful rosary. It was longer than those old catholic ones I had seen in churches before; the cross dangling from the rosary was a shining silver, and the prayer beads were a rich aquamarine. She said something in German that I couldn't translate very well so I'll write it now and hopefully translate later.

"Schutz dieser Junge aus was das Böse stößt er auf"

The night is getting cold and I have until morning on the train. I'll stop here tonight and write whatever comes next. (The Rosary is safely tucked under my shirt, a comfortable relic more than an awkward pendant.)

* * *

><p><em>((The writing ends there, and just on the back of the page is a piece of paper, horribly rumpled and torn in some places. The writing is small and almost illegible and looks more like a series of lines and curls and dots instead of English. There are a few wet spots, the ink is slightly bled through the paper and some of the words are smudged but anyone with enough time could read the short letter))<em>

_"Charles._

_Please help me!_

_He's -(Here the smudges are too dark and no words can be read)-_

_Raven"_

* * *

><p><em>May 4.<em>

It finally hit me this morning.

What in the world am I planning to do, rushing headlong into a stranger's manor (Whom I presume is dangerous) to save my sister?

So I decided maybe getting that phone (Or letting Raven force me to buy it) wasn't such a bad idea. I Googled a few things about Germany, mostly about this Lensherr character. I'm willing to jot down a few of the more...unusual(?) things I've found.

For one, there aren't many names written down in the Lensherr family ancestry. There are maybe a dozen since the 1700's, and it ends with Erik Lensherr around 1939, born in 1924. He family was Jewish during the rise of Nazis in Germany and no other grand news was reported of the Lensherr family after the War until late 1960 with the re-purchase of the German lands once under the Lensherr-Eisenhardt name, including the home in Poland to which they had been said to have fled to.

There are almost no photos of the remaining heir; the only information I have on them is the very same name of Erik Lensherr. If that information is right, then that would mean that the last living Lensherr is a Holocaust survivor, nearing his 77th year. If that's true-and I seriously hope it is- then he should be harmless enough. And if not, I can overpower him (strictly only if necesary! I really wouldn't want to injure a senior...)

The women in the oppisite compartment have gone, I take it to some other, more spacious room (how they all managed to tolerate staying in only one, all seven of them, I'll never know)

And I managed to translate what the oldest of them said, the little note I wrote last night.

"Protect this boy from what evil he encounters"

It's creepy. But... I guess I'm flattered? It's a tad bit ominous but it's protection nonetheless. I think people around here have a thing for superstitions.

Ah, the trainst slowing and we're almost at the station. I'm going to go and rest at a hotel for today (it's, what, 10 something in the morning. Sue me if I'm tired of sitting.) I was plagued by the strangest of nightmares... something about wolves and bats and god knows what else... I really couldn't sleep comfortably (hence the Google'ing and such.) It was too cold and being alone in the compartment only seemed to make me more skittish.

Hopefully a good nap, breakfast and some sunlight will untie the knot in my throat and ease my frightened heart.

((note to self: bring Raven around Magdeburg, I think she'd love it here))

* * *

><p>Charles sighs as he closes the leatherbound journal, snaking the thin red ribbon into the latest written page. He shifted in the empty compartment, shuffling around until he found his book bag. He lifts it up and sits back on his seat, placing the journal within the near empty bag. Charles rubs his eyes tiredly and yawns, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.<p>

It's only a few minutes later that the conductor announces their arrival at the Magdeburg station. Charles rises from his seat and takes with him his bookbag, which he slung across his shoulder, and a small carry-bag with a few of his clothes.

He made it a point to not pack for such a long journey; It'd take three days and he would be home with Raven.

There was no other option.

The hotel, Charles was happy to notice, wasn't far at all. As he disembarked the train, he felt a soft hand press against his back. He spins around and comes face to face with one of the sisters, the most quiet of the bunch. She's a healthy thin, ger hair straight and brown, pressing gently against her shoulders and her eyes are kind, arched with her beautiful smile.

"My _Oma_ wanted me to wish you a safe journey" She spoke fluently, no hint of an accent at all. Charles smiled and nodded.

"Then give her my thanks for the Rosary, it's quite beautiful." Charles replies, sarting his way down the stone sidewalk. The woman nods and sighs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"She also wishes to tell you that it would be best to abandon your quest, there is much_.. .darkness_ afoot, and whatever you must do that is necessary for you to find the Lensherr manor should be either of life or death' she pleads that you do not go ahead. She offered to let you stay with us for however long you must stay before returning home." It was impossible to miss the frantic, underlying distress in the girl's words. Charles felt the knot in his throat return and his heart dropped to his stomach.

But this _was_ a life or death situation.

He wouldn't think of abandoning Raven.

"I am very sorry, really," Charles starts, and he stops mid stride," but my sister is there, and I am keen on recovering her and returning home. I thank you for all your kindness, of that of your entire kin, but I can't stop here. Thank you."

Charles keeps walking, his head bowed and the woman doesn't follow.

* * *

><p><em>A note to Charles Xavier found on the nightstand of room S13:<em>

Mister Xavier:

You seem intent on coming to my home. In that case, I openly send you an inventation to my manor. A car will pick you up at this hotel tonight at six in the evening. It will bring you directly here, so as to save you the trouble of the journey. I understand you are quite a while away, but my driver is one of the best and It won't leave until you enter.

There will be no need to introduce yourself. He will know you when he sees you.

I will await your arrival.

-Erik Lehnsherr

* * *

><p><em>May 4. <em>_((Later))_

I entered my room at about 10:30 a.m, tired and in desperate need of a nap. I fell asleep with my journal in my bookbag, m,y phone in my pocket, and both of my bags beside the door.

It's ten minutes until 3, and my bags are on the chair beside the bed, my phone is on the nightstand and My clothes are more than slightly rumpled ((I chalk this down to my nap, but I'm not much of a mover when I sleep))

What's most unnerving is the note I found beneath my phone. It's addressed "Erik Lehnsherr"

My heart dropped when I read the name.

He knows where I am.

How did he enter?

How did he _find _me?

How does he know that I'm looking for him?

I'm more than scared now. But this is for Raven. If he knows where I am it may be because of my sister. Maybe the despicable monster forced her to send teh letter, knowing I'd come here.

I'll keep that blade with my person from now on; I don't want t o risk it

((Oh, it's quite a beauty, with the handle containing two buttons on one end, double bladed; a gift from Raven after-))

I'm taking a risk. One that may cost me my life If I go with that driver.

But if it's a chance to save Raven, then it's a risk I'll have to take.

* * *

><p>It's only ten minutes until six and Charles is already leaning against the wall of the front of the hotel, anxiety and fear biting away at his sanity. He glances around at passer-bys with wide blue eyes, biting his pink bottom lip (a nervous habit) and thrumming his fingers against his book bag. The weather continues to get colder with each passing minute and Charles is really starting to regret not bringing his coat.<p>

A black car with deeply tinted windows stops before him. The car, while by no means a car of the year, is a shiny black with silver rims and windows almost as black as the framework. The back window begins to slide down and a deep voice reaches Charles:

"Come now, Charles, would just any car stop before you?" There's an unmistakable hint of amusement in the tone. Charles hesitates for a split second before pushing of the wall. HIs steps are still slow and unsure before he reaches the back door, hand caressing the cold metal handle.

The door opens and Charles slips into the vehicle.

He doesn't look up from the gray carpet on the floor, buckles up and shifts his gaze out the tinted window.

"Silent? Nothing to say?" The driver speaks up, breaking Charles from his stupor.

"What is there _to_ say?" Charles replies, turning to see the driver's profile. Something inside of Charles seems to shiver, though not in fear. His heart begins to beat faster in his chest. The driver's not wearing any kind of working suit, but a tight gray shirt and black pants; his hair is a light brown and slicked back, lips quirked into a smirk and steely blue eyes on the road ahead.

All in all he's quite aesthetically appealing.

_Handsome_, if you will.

Charles clears his throat and focuses back to the city flashing by his window. From his peripherals he sees the driver's smirk shift into a teasing grin and decides not to comment on the change.

"Your accent, I take it your from around here?" Charles asks softly, after a few minutes of silence (other than the bustle of the city). The driver glances into the rearview mirror, conviniently flashing Charles the sight of an eyebrow quirking over one of those beautiful eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry if it's pressumptuous of me-"

"Not at all." He inturrupts, giving a one sided shrug. "I'm German by blood, though my family moved to Poland sometime after my birth. All my life I've been struggling between the two and It would be odd if my accent didn't transfer into my english." His voice is strong, the accent really only slight when he speaks. "By the sound of your voice I'd say either you where born or spent too much time in England." Charles feels a heat settle in his cheeks. A quick glance and the driver chuckles.

"Well, yes actually; I was born in New York but have been in England for the past several years..." Charles trails off, embarrased and a bit confused as to why he's sharing the details with this stranger. His hand settles into his pant pocket, brushing the closed blade hidden there. A shudder runs up his arm and he places both hands on his lap. "How long will it take?" Charles asks, still incredibly tired from his two day journey inland.

"Maybe an hour or two if we're lucky" Is the grunted reply. Theres a lingering silence and Charles feels himself dozing off slowly, leaning against the window. "You can rest if you want." The driver says as he makes a right turn. "I'll wake you when we arrive." By then Charles was more then half asleep and he only nodded in ascent. He leans his head against the tinted glass, hand between the glass and his head, a slight shiver passing through his body before he completely succumbed to the sleep.

An hour later, the car turned to the shoulder of the road. The driver comes out of his seat, opens the truck and then opened the passenger seat oppisite of where Charles sits. He shuffles about for a second before finally facing the sleeping Charles. His hand raises and brushes the cold, flushed cheek; Charles stirs but doesn't wake up.

He shudders, turns away and looks down at the coat in his hands. After a few seconds of calm breathing, he places the coat over Charles' shivering form and returns to his original seat, starts the engine and drives back onto the main road. He gives a few quick glances at Charles, who's looking much more comfortable and warm. He takes a deep breath and shudders, the all-too sensual smell filling his senses. His hands tighten on the steering wheel and his foot presses down on the accelerator.

The scent slowly begins to fill his senses, almost overwhelming. He's calling out to him, stronger than before.

A grin spreads on the driver's lips, devious, teasing, almost _sinister_.

Finally, after so many years, Erik has found him.

Charles Xavier.

He's found his mate.

_The city blows by them in a blurred rush; in almost no time they've stopped before a large iron gate._

_They've arrived._

Lehnsherr Manor.

_They're home..._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **AH someone stop me from going plot-crazy with this one! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two- Stuck,Struck, Blind and Bound<br>**

Charles stands warily before the heavy wooden doors before him. The entire manor is something from a child's cartoon, it seems; all hard stone, gargoyles and tinted glass from medieval times, black iron bars and darkness with a sort of eeriness found in abandoned mansions in the middle of nowhere. Much to his chagrin, Charles found himself swallowing the lump in his throat.

This place didn't give him the courage he needed to get his sister back.

In fact, he couldn't really remember _leaving the car_ at all.

Charles groans and walks forward, shoulders stiff, jaw set and demeanor determined. He raises a fist to knock on the door and, instead, finds nothing but air in the door's stead. He fumbles a bit, having been to mentally-preoccupied with trying to stand his ground and looking tough. The heavy wood merely creaked open slowly, the rusted metal hinges louder than the howling wind outside.

"Hello?" He asks, willing his voice to sound stronger than it should. Silence welcomes him into the empty room. Charles braces himself mentally as he takes a careful step forward, followed by another and another until a loud female voice forces him to stop dead on his fifth step.

"Eeeeeerrrrriiiiiiiik!"

"Raven?" Charles shouts, and a loud squeal echoes through the building. There's the faint resounding of rushed footsteps before the clanking of heels becomes more audible. "Raven!" Charles shouts and runs across the expanse of the living room and embraces his dearest sister, heart thumping and grinning. "What _happened_ to you! I got your letter and I came as soon as I could you had me soworriedRavenareyouokay-"

"Charles!" Raven shouts and Charles stops, breathing hard and looks over his sister warily, eying her for any kind of wound or bruise but finds none at all. "Okay, it's _Much_ easier to understand you when you _breathe_, now start from the beginning. What letter?"

"I got a letter from you a few days ago!" Charles starts, startled.

"I didn't _send_ you anything, though. Next question."

"What in the-what the _fuck_ happened to you?" Charles breaths. Raven grins widely, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Well, I was caught in the highly _unfortunate_ act of walking down the street and some stupid thugs tried to jump me." Charles' startled, terrified expression forced a sigh out of her lips. "You _know_ I'm an excellent fighter." Raven's grin widens and she places her palms against her hips. "They didn't stand a _chance_, but one of 'em was a little sour about being beat senseless by a girl and he cursed in some random language and managed to get me pretty bad..." Raven trails off and shrugs, lifting up the bottom of her black leggings.

Her ankle is badly bandaged, the white linen marred with dried blood. Charles swallows thickly, his arm coming around Raven's shoulders in a half-embrace.

"So, then what happened?" Charles asks, his voice a low whisper.

"I collapsed, and _damn_, Charles, that shit _huuuuurt!_" Raven whines and laughs. "The bone was, like-well point is I couldn't walk. _Hell_, I couldn't even _look_ at my ankle for that matter." There's a pause, a slight hesitancy, and Raven continues. "He helped me. Erik, he had heard me scream I guess-I don't _care_ but he helped me, he brought me here and has been helping me ever since." Raven tilts her head to look straight into Charles' eyes, a soft smile gracing her lips. "It's been a week already, and I am eternally grateful to him."

Charles knew there was much more to Raven, something she wanted to say but couldn't.

"Now, what _friggen letter did you get?_"

* * *

><p><strong>A note taped to the end of the stairwell:<strong>

_Dear Raven and Charles:_

It seems that business has kept me away from home for the day, but feel free to stay for as long as you like. Raven should have a grip on the manor by now-and I daresay to ask that neither of you venture through the first-floor bedrooms.

Enjoy your stay-

_Erik Lehnsherr_

* * *

><p>Charles and Raven stared at each other for a few seconds, the note fluttering on the curling end of the handrail.<p>

"I'm not going to lie to you, Raven my dear, I'm a little scared." Charles confides, a smile ghosting over his lips. Raven laughs and tilts her head back, hand reaching for Charles' elbow.

"Yes, well-"Raven cuts off at the sound of clattering down the hallway, followed by echoing laughter. Raven visibly tensed before smiling and leading Charles up the grand stairwell. "I'll show you what room is available and then I'll meet you in there in a few, 'kay?"

Charles was still looking at the hallway as he nods absentmindedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Diary of Raven Darkholme<strong>

_May 5._

I am so so so so so **_SO_** Happy that Charles is here!

Ahh, god knows why I didn't tell him the truth About Erik...

Still, knowing he's here with me is satisfying beyond belief. I wonder how long he'll stay.

What the hell was that letter about?

It was in my writing, and no one (I repeat _NO ONE_) can forge my crappy little signature...but it was there, and it was me that must have written. Still, that explains how pale Charles looked, and tired.

I'm glad he's here.

I'm just...nervous.

I won't be the one to tell him about Erik-

* * *

><p><strong>Charles Xavier's Journal<strong>

_May 5th._

Raven showed me up the stairs, gave me a tour of one corridor then the next (and _Holy-_this place is_ huge!_). I was a little distracted by a soft voice in my head-like a young man was whispering in my ear:

_"Don't stay with her, come, come here with us"_

_"Yeah, we'll show you a fun time!"_

_"No! Stay away, listen to Er-"_

_"Come on, c'mere, Charles..."_

_"Don't do it! Stay away stay away, Just leave!"_

It terrifies me. I guess Raven must have noticed that I was a little out of it, so she showed me to a room on the left corridor, the second door to the left (In case I forget, I'm writing it)

Who where the people talking to me?

Well, that's clearly impossible. I guess I really am going crazy!

Oh, Lord she's at my door. I'll tuck this into the pillow... I won't tell her about what I heard. I shouldn't worry her with trifle matters, and it was only this once anyway**.**

* * *

><p>The dining room was empty, save for the dishes on the table and the two chairs before the platters. Charles gave Raven a cautious glance but she seemed unaware, or was accustomed to the meal time order. Charles breathed out a heavy sigh and followed his sister to the seats.<p>

"Is it always like this?" Charles asks, looking pointedly at the dinner and glass of wine accompanying the meal. "I mean, just random notes, pre-prepared meals...?"

"Not at all." Raven replies, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She lifts a forkful of pasta before continuing," In fact, he hardly missed a meal with me. It's a little weird, but it's alright" Raven shrugs and shoves the pasta into her mouth. Charles laughs at his sister's missed antics and rolls his eyes, enjoying the meal as well.

"Does...is he always this hospitable?" Charles asks as he takes a sip of the wine.

"He really is, actually" Raven smiles dreamily, and Charles feels something in him rise. He can't be sure, but it's a slight mix of discomfort and...

Jealousy? Huh.

"When he returns I need to have a serious chat" Charles starts up after a few moments of eating in silence. "Like, how he _found_me for one, thank him for his kindness, and seriously, Raven, we should be going home-"

The glare from Raven stops his speech there.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Charles." Raven announces from her seat, her chair grinding against the marble floor. "G'night." She moves to press a kiss against his temple before leaving entirely.

Alone, confused, upset and tired, Charles finds no option than to follow her upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Charles Xavier's Journal<strong>

_Sometime between the 5th and 6th of May._

I found myself unable to sleep tonight.

And I had a strange nightmare:

I was lying in this very room, with the wooden posted bed, the navy sheets; dark maple chifferobe, the large arched window with onyx bars and slate, gray-blue curtains billowing. There was a slight shift in the room and I actually _felt_ the cold of the room in my bones; then there was another shift in the air; I got more comfortable, and I _know_ I whispered someone's name because I heard them speak mine:

_"Charles"_

It was a man, with a low, husky voice and I actually shivered when he said my name, and then...he came out of the shadows, face marble in the moonlight and eyes glinting amber in the light.

He was beautiful.

It was like...he was claiming me with his simple _gaze_.

I repeated his name. He looked at me like he wanted to _devour _me.

And I...I wanted to _let_ him.

I'm conscious enough to write just now, but I can feel slumber claiming it's most willing victim.

_Goodnight._

* * *

><p>His eyes closed almost as soon as the light went off, aware but unaware of the form on the windowsill. The man laid back against the arch, his long legs bent at the knee and up against the other side of the window's arch. His hands are shaking and he raises them, still quivering, to his own two cheeks.<p>

"Shit." His voice is breathless with the mere word, and he sighs, groans and face-palms, trying to focus on anything-_everything_ besides the man sleeping under the covers.

It's impossible.

Charles is _everywhere_.

Ever since he caught a whiff of the man's intoxicating scent on one of Raven's shirts, a man's t-shirt that she uses to sleep in, he's been _tormented_. The scent, masculine, raw, tinged with something he can't even _fathom, _rich and thick with unconscious want. His eyes close, the misty hazel shifting from an amber and back.

He has to get out

He has to _leave_

Stay far away, becuase his control is _slipping_

He doesn't want to hurt Charles.

Hell, he hasn't officially _met _him.

But when Erik's hand touches the knob, Charles' voice rings through the silence.

"Erik"

Shit.

He really, _really_ needs to get out of there before-

A low growl of frustration rumbles in his throat as his hand clenches the doorknob. He makes no move to leave despite the urgency to _get far away, fast_. His so tightly reigned control slips and he's besides Charles' bed, kneeling before the sleeping man. His breath is ragged, in bursts of groans and Erik bites his lip, sharp canines pressing against his bottom lip.

"This isn't right." He whispers, hand brushing Charles' flushed cheek, moving up to card through the thick, wavy locks."I can't do this to you." Erik's body is tense as his eyes shift once more, fierce.

"_Mate_" He muzzles Charles' neck, pressing a kiss on the flesh peaking out from the undone buttons. The blood rushing through the veins is loud in Erik's ears, coursing again and again, sweeter with each torturous second and Erik can feel it, can taste it on his tongue without having actually bitten.

But the _lust, _the _need _to imprint, to claim Charles and all he is-

_Good Lord he doesn't know who Charles is, can't even breach his mind but he wants him._

Erik moans and turns his head, lips just scant millimeters away from the jugular vein that pulses and dances beneath his lips.

_Just a taste-_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I am such a total tease to end the last chapter like that XD ANd this one? SO MUCH UST XD PS I also used some of the actual canon!Dracula dialogue :D

* * *

><p>The tea cup fell slowly, as if trapped in a slow frame-by-frame play in some cliche silent film. The clear amber brown liquid spilled out of the porcelain, creating viscous shapes as it slowly fell onto the tiles. The initial impact was amplified in the silence, the shattering shards like hands reaching out, spreading and getting smaller. Each crackling was lower and lower until it became only a faint whisper.<p>

There was no movement with the crash; no breath too loud, no shift of movement in the entire room.

Charles was still standing, wide eyed at the silent man standing in the doorway. Raven was glancing between the two, as if trying to listen to some whispered conversation. Erik was stock-still in the doorway, fingers splayed on the frame on either side of him. The silence stretched and tensions rose as more seconds dragged by.

"Raven." Erik spoke slowly, trying not to disturb the fragile situation at hand. "Good Morning."

"Morning." Raven replied, voice strained at the conscious effort to ask the hundreds of questions droning in her mind. "Charles..." Raven said gently, hand raising to touch Charles' shoulder. He jumped, startled, and looked at his sister. "Charles, this is Erik."

"Erik." Charles repeated numbly, eyes shifting to the mysterious man in the doorway. "I sincerely apologize for that, you startled me." Charles bowed his head and smiled weakly. "Let me clean this up." As Charles started to busy himself, Erik walked into the room, trying his hardest not to turn and stare as Charles bent low on his knees to carefully pick up the shards of glass and clean the spilled tea.

"Oh, Charles, are you hurt?" Raven muttered, slipping off her chair to join Charles on the floor. He was cradling his finger, applying pressure to the bottom of his finger with his other hand. "oh god, that looks _deep_, here, let me..." Raven grabbed a hold of the napkin on the table and pressed it to the bleeding wound. The white napkin slowly began to turn into a red-ish hue in the few seconds.

Erik is desperately trying not to stare. Or get closer. Or push that napkin away and slip the digit into his lips and-

Thinking really, _really_ isn't helping the situation.

"Uh, Erik?" Erik snaps his gaze up from a very bland tile and looks into Raven's pleading eyes. "Do you have, like, a band-aid or something? It's kind of deep..."

"Of course, in the restroom upstairs, third door to the left. You go, I'll finish cleaning." Erik replies before he can stop himself. Raven nods, mutters something to Charles before standing and rushing out the dining room. Charles' head is still bowed when Erik draws near.

His scent is stronger now, thick with the sweetness of his blood. He's afraid and confused, that much is clear in the heaviness to his scent, and Erik bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from pouncing. Erik Lehnsherr is a man of restraint, he won't break that image and inadvertently scare away the one man that may just-

"Erik?" Charles as wearily, his head snapping up to the other man. Erik hadn't noticed how close he had gotten to Charles. The two were kneeling across from each other. Erik busies himself with the broken shards, placing them in another napkin before folding the edges over the pieces. His eyes shimmer when they glance up, meeting Charles' swirling orbs. "You were my driver?" Charles says lightly, his pink lips hardly moving with the utterance.

"Well, I did say that the driver would be the trustworthy," Erik licks his bottom lip, ignoring the constant _thump-thump-thump_ of Charles' heart and the thickening fragrance wafting through the small space between them. "Who can I trust more to bring you here safely than myself?" Erik glances up, a grin spreading on his lips. Charles still looks slightly uncomfortable as he winces and shifts the napkin in his hand. "Here," Erik stretches out his hand," Let me see."

Charles relents and holds out his hand, removing the blood stained napkin as he gingerly moves his limb forward. Erik's eyes narrow at the narrow but obviously deep wound on the pale digit. The wound starts mid-knuckle and stops a little past where the crease between the thumb and pointing finger starts. The wound sheds another crimson tear, the line thrums with pain and thickens with the blood seeping through. The bleeding has obviously slowed but hasn't stopped. Charles bites his lip as a throb of pain courses up his arm but makes no move to remove the injured hand away from Erik's heated hazel stare.

And then Erik moves forward, head dipping to Charles' hand's level.

Charles' eyes go wide as warm breath fans over the wound; his cheeks heat up and his body goes momentarily numb. They don't move for a few seconds, Charles kneeling down only two feet from Erik, who is more sitting than kneeling. The napkin on his lap had shifted when Erik moved and the shards were peaking from gaps in the napkin, shining with the dim light from the thick maroon curtains. Erik's head was bowed, lips fanning warm breath on the bleeding cut.

And then Erik _did_ move.

Charles couldn't stop the sharp gasp that passed his lips as Erik's mouth gently covered the cut. His lips where soft, pressing gently on the flesh until a slick tongue joined in the touch, sliding over the laceration. Charles bit back a whimper as the tongue slid from the base of his thumb up his pointer finger, teeth gently scraping against the tip. The saliva was cooling quick, and Erik's hot breath seemed to only help to send chills up Charles' arm. the lips descended again on the wound, tongue lapping at the blood, swiping at the wound, sucking lightly.

Charles knew he was blushing. How could he not be when this man-handsome, seductive, dark and secretive- was all but making love to his finger? There where tingles of pleasure running up his arm, chills crawling down his spine and the pain became backwash, a low nagging in the background. Besides, if it-_oh god, _was he _sucking _the blood from the wound? Charles' head tilted back as a wet little moan passed his parted lips.

There was a clatter, the sound of a door opening and then footsteps: heavy, heeled and loud, across the room.

Charles looked at Raven, terrified, and Raven simply looked at him curiously, as if asking with the rise of an eyebrow why Erik had stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Charles Xavier's Journal.<strong>

_May 6._

Erik Lehnsherr.

Just who _is_ that man?

I mean, he picked me up in his own car, claiming to be some kind of worker, and then he allows me to stay here until Raven is completely healed, surprises me in the morning and then-then he just...licks and practically mouth-_fucks_ me hand?

Okay, I know it wasn't like that.

It might as well have been!

I mean-Okay. I won't lie: that felt outrageously good. But I don't know _who_ this man is, why he's letting me stay here, _how_ he found me and-and _dear Lord_ I can't get that sensation out of my mind! It's like my body, the traitorous thing, is going against everything my mind is saying.

I say he's dangerous. Dark.

My body already craves the man's _touch._

There's a thousand sounding red alarms, screaming at me to take Raven and _get as far as possible_

I find myself walking up and down the hallway in order to simply meet him once more

I don't know what's going on with me. Maybe it was the lack of sleep yesterday? But after I woke up and wrote, I fell deeply asleep. When I woke up I still felt dreadfully tired, though.

Today seems like a long day. It's hardly pass two but I don't want to leave my room. I'm tired, so _damn_ tired. I'll let Raven know that I won't attend lunch today. I'll just take a nice long rest and hopefully clear my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Note on Charles Xavier's door:<strong>

_Mister Xavier:_

I am eternally sorry for the incident this morning. Please, come meet me in the downstairs parlor. Sorry for not being able to tell you in person but business has kept me away for the evening. Apologies for the inconvenience but it's really important that you come.

It is the first door on the left in the hallway.

Thank you and sorry again,

_Erik Lehnsherr_

* * *

><p><strong>Charles Xavier's Journal<strong>

_May 6th. (Later)_

I found a note on my door when I woke up. (I'm actually feeling a lot better. I guess I really, _really_ needed the nap?) Raven had come into my room when I slept because I accidentally fell asleep with my journal on my lap and when I woke up a few minutes ago it was on the nightstand. Oh well.

Apparently Mister Lehnsherr wants to speak to me. Privately.

After this morning, it's going to be hard to look him in the eye.

But I suppose we _do_ need to talk, and it's better now than when things get worse. I have a lot of questions, and damn if he doesn't answer them. (Or lies. I know psychology, I'd recognize a liar instantly). Better safe than sorry, though, so I'm bringing the switchblade. And my phone, in case I need to call someone. Like the cops.

I hope it doesn't come to that. I'll finish today's entry _**if**_ WHEN I return.

* * *

><p><strong>Diary of Raven Darkholme<strong>

_May 6th._

Charles didn't come down to lunch and I haven't seen Erik since morning, either. I think something must have happened when I went to retireve the first aid kit.

No, scratch that. I _KNOW_ something happened because the minute I put my hand on the door, Erik came out. He all but flew pass me and when I finally entered Charles was scarlet.

Something went on in there.

But I know Charles. He'll tell me when he has to.

Figuring this, I just gave him some space when he left. When I had entered the cut wasn't bleeding anymore, so I think it's going to be ok. He walked up and down the hall for a while but retreated to his room. When I knocked he stayed quite so I figured he was asleep.

I went back to my room.

But...what bothers me is that when I went into my room, I could hear shuffling in _his_ room. Only, I know Charles was asleep. He never _doesn't_ answer the door to anyone.

I guess it's just me, though. I saw the note Erik left Charles on his door. I was going to dinner when I read it. I'm glad that Erik is finally going to trust Charles.

I mean...It took me almost a week until Erik trusted me, and he trusts Charles in just one meeting? UGH. Whatever. Not my life.

Still there's this feeling I can't shake off. Like someone's watching us. Waiting in the shadows. And it all leads back to the question that always flits through my mind:

_Why doesn't Erik want anyone to search the first floor?_

I had that nightmare again. The one with the tall, slim man with the icy blue eyes. He looked at me, I mean _really_ looked at me and smiled. It's the third time in a row. And the one beside it, the woman-looking one with the blonde hair, she was there, only she wasn't beside him like usual. She was behind him, straining against a metal cuff on her wrist. She but her lip with sharp canines and swore in some foreign language I don't know. Only, I knew what she said:

_"Shaw, you bastard, you and I, we can get him but only if we work together"_

* * *

><p>Charles looked at the faint light from his phone and sighed at the three digital numbers that glowed at him. It was barely seven forty-three but the manor was a fue shades off pitch darkness. He maneuvered down the steps carefully, praying not to slip and tumble down the grand staircase. Once at the foot of the stairs, Charles pressed a side button on his phone and the dimming light lit up anew. Charles glanced around quickly before walking the short distance to the hallway.<p>

He slowly slipped open the door and peaked a head in. There was a desk in the back of the room towards the right, small but cramped with various texts and papers; a great big bed stood in the opposite corner, made with mahogany posts, scarlet bedding and black pillows. The lamp post beside the desk was bright and orange, casting a fiery glow on the book cases against the wall on the right. There was a chair behind the desk that was turned so the back faced Charles, and he stepped inside cautiously.

"Erik?"

The door slammed shut and Charles jumped in his skin. He turned quickly in time to see a blur of movement before spinning around again. Heart racing and hand clenching the weapon in his pocket, Charles glanced around.

There were two people on either side of him; two men around eighteen or nineteen; one was a fiery red head, with pale skin and freckles, hunched in an almost bored manner in some faded blue jeans and a baggy black shirt. The second was slightly taller, lanky and skinny with slightly uncombed brown hair, thick framed glasses, a blue polo shirt, blue jeans and an awkward stance. Charles kept his eyes peeled for any sudden movement.

The chair spun around, and Charles was met with the sight of a gruff looking blonde boy, grinning madly in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. They each had this ethereal glow to their skin, an unnatural shine in their eyes. Charles found himself paralyzed in fear, glaring heatedly at the blonde who was, in all honesty, the one he felt the most anxiety for. They were lovely, yes, but the danger they emitted made Charles want to shudder.

"You first, Sean" the blonde spoke, and in the corner of his eye Charles saw the ginger look up sharply. "Go on! you first, and then us. it is your turn to begin." The blonde grinned wickedly, his pearly teeth shining in the lamp's light. With a quick 'come hither' move of the blonde one's hand, Charles found his body disobeying his mind; he staggered forward raggedly, walking towards the large bed. He sat and laid down, and each movement, each _moment_ had Charles doubting his sanity, eyes welling with tears and throat constricting with the denial of voicing out his disdain.

"He's young and strong, I bet there's plenty for all of us." The ginger-_Sean_- spoke up, clearly against what the other had said. Charles couldn't see them from his position on the bed, but he could hear the chair pull back and the low thudding of feet on the wooden floor.

The blonde appeared in his vision scope, grin wicked and eyes a blazing amber. A pink tongue slipped out to swipe over his ruby bottom lip, the sharp canines more visible with the action. Charles felt himself swallow, but couldn't even close his eyes to the image before him.

It couldn't end this way.

_It can't end this way! Oh god...please, please, someone! Help me!_

Charles tried to squirm when he felt the blonde's breath on his neck and dimly registered the quieter one growling "Alex!" from somewhere in the room. The same tongue that ran over the ruby lip rand down his neck, tracing the rapidly thudding vein there. Charles felt none of the arousal and fluttering in his chest as he did when Erik had licked his wound; instead he felt disgust and repulsion bubbling deep within his mind.

The tightly strung tension in the room quickly shifted into something dangerous, sweeping through Charles as quick as lightening. When Charles opened his eyes, confused as to when they actually _closed_, Erik was there, beside the bed, with his hand clenching Alex's neck in a tight fist. In a second Erik had hurled the blonde away from Charles. Alex got up on his feet quickly, growling and baring his sharp white teeth at Erik. His blue eyes flashed amber once more before returning to their original color, cheeks ablaze with anger-fueled blush.

Erik's eyes where blazing in anger, a deep, rich orange-red that could put a flame to shame. He was pale and his brow was dripping with sweat; he swept his arm across his front and the three men backed away cautiously.

"How dare you touch him, any of you? How dare you _look_ on him when I had forbidden you? Back, I tell you all!" Erik bellowed, and the three men took a few more steps back, towards the door. "This man belongs to me! If you meddle with him, you'll have me to deal with!"

Alex laughed bitterly from his place before the door, the two other men hidden behind his determined form. "You yourself never loved. You never love!" He shouted back, his fists clenched at either side of him.

"I have loved before," Erik nodded, and glanced quickly at the startled and confused Charles that lied innocently on the bed. "And it is not impossible, for any of us!" Erik's voice rose again. "Now out with you!"

There was the sound of a door shutting.

Warm hands touching his face, grabbing his body.

And then Charles went unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Sorry about the slower update. I started school and DAMN i have awful classes that are bent on making me tired as hell, and keep me busy at home. It's only been the first week. My hell has only begun. SO sorry if this Chapter moved a little fast (it did to me...) and if my updates start to slow down but I will update at least every friday\\weekend for sure!

And sorry for not replying to reviews but I love them all and really, they always make my day X) thanks!

* * *

><p>Erik gingerly cradled the shivering man's body protectively against his chest. Charles groaned and shifted, either trying to pry himself away or cling closer, Erik couldn't exactly tell. His sharp, hazel eyes narrowed in the darkness. The hall was silent as he trotted away from the room, away from the warmth and light. Each clamoring step up the staircase clamored loudly, the dull <em>thud<em> of his boots reverberating in the lingering silence.

It only took a minute or two, but Erik felt like he had been carrying Charles for practically an _eternity_, gazing at the man with each step and each low murmur, each painful whimper and every muffled groan.

He would leave getting angry to later.

Making sure Charles was safe from that vulture Alex was the top priority-that and making sure there weren't any wounds or lacerations. Only, the shivering and paleness wasn't a good sign, and Erik almost feared that the dampness on his bicep, the one that cradled Charles' neck and thus, held up his head, was blood and not sweat. He wasn't sure if the latter was a good sign, either.

After a quick shuffling of the body in his arms and a quick flick of the wrist, Erik had the bedroom door open. He took the next few steps to the bed slow, hoping he wasn't jostling Charles too badly, and proceeded to gently place him on the bed. Even in the dark, Erik could tell the pallid complexion of the man, the thin sheen of cold sweat that covered his forehead and the stressed creases on his brow. Erik partially knelt beside Charles, one hand coming to brush through the damp strands, the other tilting Charles' head.

There were three scratches on the pale expanse of neck; slightly swollen, dark around the lacerations and scratchy, almost scabbed over but not healing or bleeding in the slightest. Erik growled softly as his fingers brushed near the wounds and Charles grunted, his body twisting away from the wandering hand. Erik got up, making to go to the restroom to get some alcohol-maybe put _something_ on that wound to make it heal faster.

A soft and trembling hand caught his wrist, squeezing lightly. The air was thick with tension and the silence stretched, taunt like Erik's frame; one miniscule movement, one word away from snapping. Charles' hand pulled lightly and Erik tried to resist, resist the soft breathing, the glazed blue eyes and the gentle tugging on his arm. He had to control himself-Charles was still under the effects of Alex's control-Erik always told the young man that he lacked the power to truly control a person.

"Please, Erik" Charles breathed, his voice a soft whisper in the growing heat of the room. Erik swallowed dryly, trying to reign in the growing arousal, the rising _need_ to take Charles, hard, mark him against any others that may come to claim what is rightfully _his._

He had to control himself.

"Go to sleep, Charles." Erik replied, confused, furious, aroused. He couldn't breach Charles' mind, couldn't implant the seed of sleep nor overpower the man's will with his own. It bothered Erik; it pleased him.

Yes, Charles was the one.

"Erik, don't go-" Charles sighed, his dazed blue eyes intense. Erik had to bite his lip to keep from groaning as a wave of heat passed over his body. Charles was-how was it _possible_ that he was the one projecting onto Erik? "Please, stay here, stay with me." Charles purred, tugging at Erik's wrist harder. Erik spun around and tumbled slightly before kneeling beside Charles' head, face strained.

"Charles, you do not know who I am." Erik rushed, voice breathless. His eyes are narrowed dangerously at the other man, dark hazel shifting into a deep amber orange. "You don't know who _I_ am." Silence. A Pause. "_What_ I am." Charles' lips twisted into a sort of half-grin half-smirk, eyes finding Erik's and keeping their gazes locked.

"I want you to stay" Charles replied, a kind of solemn truth to his words.

"You say that now," Erik growls, his eyes gaining intensity, shifting to a slightly amber hue before closing. When they opened once more they were back to their misty hazel. "But what would you do If I wanted you too, hn?" The spite, the anger and lust, it was heavy in his husky voice. Through the darkness Erik could see Charles flush and heard the sharp intake of breath. Erik slowly got up, his knees pressing against Charles' mid drift, straddling the man with all of his weight.

Their eyes met.

Erik bit his lip, the innate instinct to attack, to _devour_ Charles was overbearing.

"You don't want me, Charles." Erik whispered, his voice lower and thick with need. "_Mein Gott, _you don't even _know_ me."

"No, I don't" Charles' eyes captured the dreamy gleam of the moon's dull, mystical light. "But it feels like I do, like I know every thing about you..." Charles murmured, more to himself than to Erik, really. His hand came up and caressed Erik's cold cheek, unfazed at the icy feel of the skin beneath his fingers. Erik's eyes narrowed into fiery slits as his half lidded eyes drank in the sight of the punch-drunk Charles.

The wind whispered in the trees outside the manor, singing to the dancing curtains that billowed slowly in their serenade. The pearly white light washed over them, the bed, the cabinet, dazzling and innocent, pure and undiluted. Their eyes met, and for a second Charles considered the motion that Erik was _scared_ by the entire situation, judging by the tense shoulders, the locked jaw and intense gaze.

Charles leaned forward, his chest and back rising from the plush blanket and comfortable mattress. It felt awkward, half laying up with Erik straddling his waist now, his hands hanging limp and immobile on the bed. Their gazes broke as Charles flicked his eyes to the slightly parted lips, Erik's eyes darkening in hunger.

"You don't want this" Erik whispered against Charles' tantalizing pink lips.

"I want _you_" Charles corrected.

Erik couldn't hold himself back.

Their lips collided as Erik pressed forward, shoving Charles back into the soft blankets. Charles gasped at the rush of _wantneedlust_ that crushed against his entire persona, like waves eroding the rocky boulders beside the beach. Erik's strong body pressed against Charles' smaller frame, cold yet Charles shivered at the warmth that spread form his chest through his limbs, warming his arms and legs and causing his fingers to tingle and itch with the need to touch the other man.

Their lips met once more, moving languidly together in some sensual dance, pressing gently together, drawing out small whimpers that Charles would have been ashamed of if he hadn't been feeling so _damn good._ Erik's tongue swiped against Charles' bottom lip and Charles moaned at the slick warmth that pressed against his slightly chilled lip-and then that slick appendage was plundering his mouth, coaxing his own tongue into an intensely arousing battle. At some point Erik's hands had moved from either side of Charles' chest, one moving up to ruffle the soft, wavy hair, the other moving slowly trailing up Charles' chest.

Erik's lips found purchase on the smooth neck, his tongue lapping at the angry welts, flicking at one before slowly dragging up another. Charles' moan was positively arousing, low and brewed from deep within the man's chest. Erik panted against the neck, watching through half-lidded eyes as the wounds slowly closed, leaving only a trail of thin saliva. Erik dragged his tongue up the last welt before kissing at the healed area, sucking hard and tasting-_Mein gott, sündhaft lecker*..._- the tempting blood, hinted with sweat. Erik felt his head lighten as he raised his head to drag Charles into another powerful, passionate kiss.

Charles gasped, Erik's lips hovering before his own, and moaned when his hips arched, rubbing against Erik's own tented pants.

They broke apart for breathing space, eyes locked and lips parted. Their breaths intermingled, eyes glossy with desire as Erik's hand gently caressed the moonlight-washed collarbone, index and middle finger dipping under the shirt and then-

Erik stood abruptly with an anguished hiss; before Charles could realize what had happened, why the comfortable weight had lifted, Erik was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Charles Xaviers' journal:<strong>

_May 7th._

It couldn't have been an elaborate dream. I have a mark, my god, _his_ mark on my neck, like a blaring sign of _white hot _pleasure. The rosary on my neck makes the blemish seem most sinful, a dark red stark against the silver beads I had slept in.

I woke up in my bed, partially under the covers with the window wide open, my in my evening clothes and there's, dear lord, it's like...my mind has been captured by this strange and captivating man, but I remember, remember only those words he had told me, because they're all I _can_ remember of the whole night:

"You don't know who I am. What I am."

But I will find out/ Because his face, it's been haunting my dreams, and I'm not safe.

Raven isn't safe.

We have to escape.

* * *

><p><em>Later.<em>

I haven't found nor hide nor hair of Raven in hours. I had awaken at twelve in the afternoon and now it's around three.

I looked around each and every room in the upstairs hallway, but I can't find her.

I couldn't find her downstairs

I won't open those doors, though.

* * *

><p>Charles tapped his pen against the leather bound journal, eying his scrawl for any clues, as if the words he wrote would give him the answers he was searching for. After a few moments, Charles closed the journal and grabbed his phone, pressing the power button located on the top of the screen.<p>

Battery dead.

Shit.

Charles' heart dropped a bit at the message and the image of the battery withing the red circle with the slash running through it.

He didn't have enough time to feel fear or pity for his own situation when there was a loud crash downstairs and a muffled groan from directly under his room. Charles' eyes went wide with panic before the adrenaline kicked in, washing over every other instinct to get help. The door to his borrowed room didn't even close as he stormed out. Taking two steps at a time, Charles rushed to the door he figured was right bellow his own room and paused, opening the door slowly.

"_RavenRavenRaven, dear god if he's hurt her I will-_"

There was someone in there with Erik, Charles noted, only it _wasn't_ Raven. It was another woman. She was laid over the desk in the center of the small room, her skirt hiked up over her flushed thighs, blouse unbuttoned from the top, revealing one breast that was slipped out of the onyx bra. Her brown eyes shone fiercely with arousal, her short brown hair in slight tangles on her shoulders and her lips parted in rapture.

And Erik's head was tilted to the side, angling just so, and in the position they were in Charles could see Erik perfectly. Erik was leaning over the woman, his hand between her thighs, the other tilting her head back. His shirt was lost somewhere in the pile of clothes littering the floor and it took more will than Charles liked to admit to not watch the muscles shifting as he moved.

He felt disgusting.

He felt..._jealous_.

He felt bothered just watching Erik please a woman before his eyes.

But when Erik's mouth opened, his canines growing just slightly, sharp against the delicate flesh of the woman's neck, Charles was just plainly shocked. Appalled. _  
><em>

"_AH!_" the woman moaned and threw her head back when Erik's teeth bit into her skin. The blood gushed into his mouth, his eyes shining fiery, taking the woman's blood into his system. When Erik moved back slightly, his tongue slid out and lapped at the dual puncture marks.

"E-Erik..." Charles whispered minutely, but the sound was loud enough for Erik to turn at him. Charles' breath caught in his throat as Erik moved from the pale woman and stalked towards him, looking very much like a predator closing in on the prey. Charles took a few mindless steps back, away from the door and then -his back hit the other side of the hallway.

"Charles, are you peeping on me?" The growl was harsh, betraying the wicked flicker of amusement in Erik's eyes.

"N-No I, I was-" Charles felt sick, his throat tight. "Did, Did you _Kill_ that woman?" Charles choked out, afraid but gaze unwavering. Erik dragged Charles into the room once more, ignoring how Charles tumbled, tripping and stumbling behind him. Charles flinched when Erik placed his hand over the woman's chest, grip tight. Charles glared at Erik, tugging his hand, but Erik's grip on his wrist tightened painfully and Charles whimpered.

**Ba-dump..Ba-dump..Ba-dump..**

Sure enough, Charles felt the pulse fluttering beneath the warm flesh.

"She's alive, Charles." Erik drawled, eyes shining in the faint light streaming through the tinted window. "I didn't exactly _feed_ on the woman."

"So you, you're..." Charles breathed slowly, rubbing his wrist as soon as Erik let it go. He studied Erik, shirtless and staring at him.

"I'm a vampire, Charles. _Child of the Night_, _bat, blood child-_call it what you want." Erik's gaze became intense, and Charles found himself unable to move away from the desk. "So what now, Charles? Do you still plan to stay here, do you still plan to claim to _want_ me despite knowing this? Despite witnessing what I can do? This isn't even _feeding_, Charles." Erik raised his hand, revealing calloused, burnt finger tips, the scarring prominent on his upper-palm. "This is what it did to me, Charles, that _damn_ rosary you had hidden beneath your shirt."

Erik was close. Too close, but Charles couldn't find himself able to move. His thighs pressed against the top of the desk, pressing _hard_ against the wood.

"You see what I meant now? You hadn't the faintest idea of what I am-"

"I-I'll stay." Charles choked out, eyes shutting.

"You don't _understand_, Charles!" Erik growled. "That _woman_, she couldn't sate my hunger. Her blood couldn't heal this wound!" Erik was shouting now, unfazed by the woman that laid unconscious behind them. "And if you stay here, if you remain in this house I may just, just-"

"Attack me!" Charles shouted, confused by his bout of bravery. Or perhaps it was stupidity? He'd find out sooner or later. "You're hurt _because_ of me, and this-this..." Charles closed his eyes and wondered just where the hell his logic had escaped to. "How much do you need, to just h-heal that?" Charles asked, not daring to look Erik in the eye. His hand, instead, gently caressed the burnt flesh. Erik's hand moved slightly and clenched around Charles'.

"You don't want this, Charles." Erik whispered.

"Just-it'll be just this once." Charles swallowed, not sure what the hell he was offering. "Just to help you heal. That is how it works, right?"

"Yes but-"

"Will it hurt? Will it hurt _me_ I mean." Charles asked in a low voice. Erik's growl took him by surprise and suddenly the free hand was tipping Charles' head back, tangled in the back of his head, the wounded hand still clenching Charles' hand. Erik was nosing the long neck, just like before, his teeth bared, body humming with the sheer, visceral _need_ to taste, finally, _finallyfinallyfinally-_

"No" Erik groaned. "You don't you _can't-_" But when Erik made to move back, to get away, Charles' arms came around his waist, all thoughts of fighting and fleeing, everything in his troubled mind simply blew away.

"Tell me." Charles croaked, throat tight.

"When we feed, the victim feels only euphoria, and at the peak of arousal," Here Erik placed a kiss right under Charles' ear. "Their blood is at the peak of deliciousness." Charles moaned and Erik's teeth dragged up Charles' neck, leaving small red marks in their wake. "Do you even _know_ what you're doing?"

_'What you're doing to me?'_

"Yes" Charles breathed, moving his head, accommodating Erik. His eyes shut and he completely gave himself over. _'No.'_

"Charles," Erik groaned, his tongue lapping at the already prominent red hickey from the previous night. "You should know, there _will _be consequences."

"Do it" Charles moaned.

"Charles!" Erik growled ferociously, and his teeth pressed against the exposed neck.

There was a rush of white light, of euphoria and Charles could have sworn that he was in nirvana. The white light overwhelmed him, and somewhere in the background he felt Erik's hand tighten in his own, heard Erik groan his name and then he couldn't see past the white light that blinded him.

* * *

><p>*My god, sinfully delicious...<p>

And this has some elements from Midnight Secretary (a vampire manga. I recommend it ;D)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry for the constant teasing but... School. and yeah, that should cover everything. Sincerest apologies. After that, my keyboard went out of comission. Chapter is shorter than usual but it's giving way to the *main* plot too :3

* * *

><p>He's melting in this strange, intoxicating heat; it's filling his body, taking over his mind and wiping him off-shore, into some foreign, intoxicating sea of pleasure and lust and wantneedwant-<p>

Then there's that, this prickling, low current of pain that's buzzing behind all of the blinding white lust that's drowning him. It's filthy, and sudden sensations begin to fill his every nerve, of tongues and teeth and lips and hands and-Christ, he can come from just this but no, it's not enough, barely enough, and Charles feels like he's dangling on the very precipice of pure, undiluted ecstasy, waiting, waiting to be shoved over the edge into the throes of nirvana but it's not enough, and he can't move and he doesn't know if he's moaning or not but it feels almost too good to the point of tears.

"Ich wusset, du hast mich verdammt, mich ruiniert... ihr blut, nein, sie"

And then he's there, pushed over by the husky voice and half-slurred words, pushed into the light, moaning and screaming and thrashing and he hears s broaned out curse but it isn't his and then-

Flashes

-something dark begins to descend on him, and he's not in this sea of pleasure but he's in these murky depths of arctic water, freezing and desolate and full of misery and anguish.

_"Sag mir, Erik, ist es das was Sie wollen? Das ewige Leben?"_

And Charles screams out in agony as he _feels_ a needle pierce his arm, drawing all of the blood from his veins. He wants t o shout "No! No, i would rather die than become a monster like you!" but the man has already made his mind, and he's drawing closer and closer.

_"Tell me, Erik, is this what you want? Eternal life?"_

_"Mom! Mom, you-you sick monster!" _Charles closes his eyes as tears stream down his face, trying to move his body but he's stuck, trapped by the metal biting into his wrists and biceps, ankles and shins, neck and across his chest on the slab of cold concrete.

But he's pressing awkwardly on a wooden desk, the edge stabbing him in the back of his knee. There's a warm weight covering his body, pressing him down but it is no longer a cold, clinical hold on his body.

"Char...Charles!"

And there's that voice, rich and worried, no longer a low, dangerous German.

"E-Erik..."

There was only warmth

And then there was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Diary of Raven Darkholme<strong>

_May 8th._

I woke up when I heard loud curses and shouting. When I went downstairs Erik was holding Charles in his arms, and he was yelling at the three other's-Sean, Alex and Hank. I scrambled down the stairs and probably sounded a little crazed when I saw that Charles was unconscious but-_really_? For the love of _God_ he was so pale and cold, I didn't even look at the three idiots, I kept shouting at Erik, demanding ot know that had happened and then Hank grabbed my hand before I hit the bastard and told me that 'now wasn't a good time'

The fuck?

I'm just in here, waiting for Erik to come and tell me what the hell happened.

It's a terrifying to think that one of them may have fed on Charles.

And that _one_ may have been Erik himself.

"I'm pissed" is an understatement. No, I'm more life furious\\worried\\confused\\murderous at the moment.

But...most of all, I feel guilty.

I should have told Charles from the start.

It's all a lie.

* * *

><p><em>Later.<em>

So I've calmed down.

Sort of.

Hank came in and talked to me about this morning (or was it night? Point is that no living soul should be awake at such a time!). He said something about the other night (How should I know I'm _awful_ with dates) how Alex had tried to attack Charles and Both Sean and himself had merely backed away. I mean, Alex used to freak me out before, so I totally get it.

Only, Erik got all protective of Charles and they left the two alone.

Hank said something to me about _Mates_ and I almost wanted to start laughing, but he was completely serious. All I can remember from his whole scientific analysis of _whatever the hell it was that he was trying to tell me_ was that Charles apparently draws Erik's...more inane desires out in the open. I kind of shudder thinking about my brother doing that to someone like Erik but... it makes sense.

I blame all of this-what's happening to me, what's going on to Charles on that _bastard_ Cain and Kurt.

Sometimes...sometimes I'm glad I can hardly remember what they've done.

Sometimes I'm glad Charles can't remember at all.

* * *

><p>Erik stayed at the bedside, shrouded in the darkness of the room. He sighed and stared at Charles' distressed twisted features, marred in anguish even in sleep. He rubbed a hand against his stinging eyes and sat back against the heavy wooden chair, thoughts a torrent of guilt. He still couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened-Charles' willingness, the ultimate crumble of his self-control, the bliss and then Charles'...whatever the hell that had happened to Charles.<p>

What the hell happened?

Erik had heard of something like this happening before, a moment in which the _supplier_ (Erik still hates the term) somehow falls victim to one mishap or another. It was something his _creator_ had told him about, the certain possibilities in which it could happen. Either Charles had some kind of mutation in his blood-maybe a distant line of werewolf's strain, though Erik would have smelled or tasted such- or Charles was part of what his creator had called 'Protocol 0'.

It all stemmed back to one fact: _he knew nothing about Charles_.

And, since the aforementioned was currently unconscious, Erik decided that he and Raven needed a little chat.

"Hank" Erik called out, watching Charles to see if the loud shout would cause any reaction. A bit angry at the lack of response, Erik turned to the doorway and nodded at the young man. "I need you to stay here with Charles for a few moments. Call only if something in his current condition changes."

"Where are-are you going?" Hank asks, slightly bashful. His long fingers are fiddling together in a nervous habit, something Erik is already accustomed to.

"I need to have a chat with our guest" Erik ground out as he bumped past the younger man.

Hank looked like he wanted to say something to his elder but, instead, simply bit his lip and nodded. Erik hadns't trav, just a few doors down the hall and then he stopped, knocked and waited.

And waited.

and (guess what?) waited.

"Raven, you know why I'm here and you know that I won't leave until you tell me what's going on." Erik called out, hoping that Raven could hear him. "Please, it's important!" Erik shouts.

"Okay, listen here," Raven starts as she unlocks the door," there is a lot to tell and... a lot that I can't say, a lot that is just blank." There was a pause as Erik waited for the door to be opened. "And Charles has no recollection whatsoever of any of this. Don't even mention it to him." The door opened and Erik nearly flinched at the absolutely destroyed Raven that stood just beyond the 's usually bouncy blonde curls where in tangles, her blue eyes duller and weary, her clothes rumpled and used; she was a far cry from the Raven Erik had become accustomed to.

"You came to me when you where in need, confused and felt like you had no one to turn to. I asked no questions as to how you found me, what you are going through or why you have come to me." Erik looks hard into Raven's tired gaze. "But now, now I need answers. Raven, just why are you here? Who, or what, are you... you _and_ your brother?"

"Erik, I'm so, so sorry for never telling-I wanted to, as soon as you had confided in me the truth, about yourself and the other's." Raven's eyes filled to the brim with tears and she sobbed once before rambling on. "But then-then the pain had come back, and the transformation was almost complete, so much pain, and then Charles came and-and..." Raven trailed off as one tear fell after another. She quickly wiped at the tears and made way for Erik to enter. "Come in, come in, and...take a seat. It's a pretty complicated story."

Erik had figured as much.

He took a seat on the small sofa that was aligned against the wall across from the queen sized bed in the center of the room. Raven sat at the edge of her bed, wiped the last stray tears on her cheeks and took a deep breath.

"It, it all began when a man named Brian Xavier-"

"Erik! _ERIK!_"Hank shouted, followed by a rush of footsteps to the door. Raven and Erik's heads snapped up to the doorway, surprised by the frazzled, terrified look on Hank's face. "Charles."

Nothing else had to be said.

Raven and Erik where in the hallway and bursting into the room in less than five seconds.

Charles was-convulsing on the bed, crying out and groaning as his back arched almost painfully, his eyes shut and his mouth agape; he was paler than before ans sweating his hands clawing at the taut body, the messy bedspread and anything in reach.

"Get-get away!" Charles shouted before crying out painfully, "_Warum_?" Charles' jaw clenched and he groaned deep in his throat.

His head snapped to the right, and dead blue eyes bore into Erik's before slowly turning to Raven's shocked gaze. "Make him stop, my head hurts, the pills aren't working anymore," Charles murmured in a sweet tone, childish and dazed. Raven gasped and covered her mouth as tears flowed freely down her cheeks, her head shaking back and forth. "Why are you doing this? Please, I don't...I don't know what youre-stop please_ please please please_ I con't hear what you-make the voices stop, make them stop!"

Charles' back arched once more and he screamed for a final time, his body coiled and tense before he collapsed, heavy and unconscious, back onto the disheveled bed. His body was damp with sweat, face twisted in agonized sleep as the tear tracks slowly dried, the stark scarlet that was oozing from his nose was in stark contrast to his pale skin and the dark brown waves of his hair.

The silence stretched on.

Erik didn't look away from Charles in fear that the other would start to seize once more. Raven, in her shocked and tearful stpor, had managed to back right into the chifferobe behind her, and Erik could still make out the same terse posture, hands shivering and clmaping down on her mouth and the wide, schoked and fearful blue eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Erik finally asks, tearing his gaze to scrutinize Raven. She slowly turned her head while keeping her gaze on Charles before looking at Erik.

"I-I don't know" Raven replies, but the look in her eyes claimed otherwise.

_Yes, it would be a long story indeed._


End file.
